


Take My Hand

by Onlymystory



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Yusuf Al-Kaysani, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, are honestly overwhelming, sometimes my emotions about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Yusuf glances at him through half-lidded eyes, a shyness that he is unused to in his gaze, an awkward shuffle in his feet. His eyes flicker to the bed and back to Nicolo.“We can...together...” says Nicolo in a tongue he’s still learning. He means to say they can share, that he will not harm Yusuf, that they can sleep together in peace, without fear of waking to their own blood drying in the sheets.But Yusuf smiles shyly and when he steps forward it’s to Nicolo, not to the bed, so perhaps he knows what Nicolo meant, even if it’s not what he said.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post https://onlymystories.tumblr.com/post/626760702787534848/do-you-even-know-what-that-second-picture-does-for with those pictures and my brain looked at that second one and was like protect him forever. I'm gonna go cry about these two for a while now.  
> First posted on my tumblr, then cross-posted here. 
> 
> Title from "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley, which honestly, you should listen to while you read.

That first night when Yusuf and Nicolo are alone becomes the easiest thing in the world. They’ve stopped fighting, at least stopped fighting each other. Neither is all that sure of what happens next. Where do they go? Who even is this man that Nicolo can’t seem to walk away from but has nothing in common with other than that he too won’t stay among the dead, but insists on walking among the living?

They left together, not knowing their purpose, just in step beside each other. Sleeping just off the road, hidden from soldiers and continuously uncertain of each other. Eventually, they find a deserted town, a few homes still standing amidst the burnt rubble, enough fresh water that they can scrub the dirt and blood away for once. Maybe sleep at the same time. Spend a day or two seeing if they can find a way to communicate and figure out what comes next.

Nicolo is already done, back inside the protection of the house’s walls. There’s a little food to share and only one bed, but surely they can make do for a night. For the sake of not having to sleep on dirt, with a watchful eye on the road, waiting for someone to come by and take them unawares. 

Yusuf takes longer to bathe, which makes sense to Nicolo. His own command of Yusuf’s tongue is limited, he would not know if friend or foe came upon him until it was too late. Though of course, he would have few friends, considering how he came to this land and what he’s done while here.

Yusuf has already proven more adept at languages than Nicolo is, no doubt he is more comfortable. He does not seem as comfortable upon his return though. 

Nicolo does not see his entrance, turned away for a moment. When he turns back, he feels his breath slip away and a world of clarity laid upon him. He sees Yusuf for the first time. Not a soldier, fighting against him, or an uncertain comrade along the road. ‘This is my Yusuf,’ his mind supplies and while the thought is unbidden, it is hardly unwelcome. 

He wants those arms around him, wants to tug on the chain around Yusuf’s neck until Yusuf is close enough to taste. 

Nicolo watches as Yusuf glances at him through half-lidded eyes, a shyness that he is unused to in his gaze, an awkward shuffle in his feet. His eyes flicker to the bed and back to Nicolo.

“We can...together...” says Nicolo in a tongue he’s still learning. He means to say they can share, that he will not harm Yusuf, that they can sleep together in peace, without fear of waking to their own blood drying in the sheets.

But Yusuf smiles shyly and when he steps forward it’s to Nicolo, not to the bed, so perhaps he knows what Nicolo meant, even if it’s not what he said. Nicolo slides his hands forward, lets them rest on Yusuf’s hips as he considers him. Yusuf’s hands run up Nicolo’s arms almost unbidden, rest against his chest as he looks his fill in return.

Yusuf’s eyes are pleading and his lips tremble and Nicolo releases the faintest exhale as he reads the man before him. “Nicolo,” whispers Yusuf. 

He is but a man and he is powerless in this moment to deny Yusuf anything, nor would he wish to. Nicolo kisses his Yusuf and he knows that this then, must be why they have been brought together. For all that they are and the more they can become.


End file.
